This invention relates to a sliding link for securing a removable liner within an engine.
An exhaust section of a typical gas turbine engine includes a removable liner secured relative to an exhaust duct. The liner isolates the exhaust duct from the thermal energy of flow through the exhaust. Securing the liner in an installed position within the exhaust duct is a complex task based on manufacturing tolerances and complicated flow paths. Liner securing strategies further address thermal expansion.
Some liners are secured with liner hanger assemblies that include links. Typically, the exhaust liner is connected to one end of the link, and the exhaust duct is connected to the other end of the link. Some links include features that permit relative movement between the exhaust liner and the exhaust duct. Further, many features only accommodate relative movement between the exhaust liner and the exhaust duct in a single direction.